MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP 04 A Life Earned)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM : Daisy’s blood is drawn as Kasius tells her about how he saved humanity. He saw the potential in the old shell of Earth. Though he has taken her blood, he still needs to deal with the stories that SHIELD would one day return from the past to save them. Kasius realizes that the arrival of both Jemma and Daisy isn’t a coincidence, and that the fairy tales may be true. Kasius believes that Daisy is here to help him. Bidders are already on their way to purchase Daisy, and they’ll pay enough to let Kasius leave Earth behind. Coulson is working in the factory. May joins him saying that trawler flights have been shut down. Mack hasn’t been able to find where Daisy went to. Yo-Yo has covered the entire floor and not found anything. Grill shocks Mack to make it clear that they’re not there to socialize. He informs them that they’re all working triple shifts so that Kasius has enough extra iron to sell at the auction. He pulls Mack away from the rest of the group. Grill wants Mack to rough up someone named Gunner who owes Grill tokens. With Zev gone, Grill needs a new enforcer, and Mack’s the guy. Daisy is brought to a room where fighters are training. One is clearly superior to the other. The better fighter explains to Daisy that the meat on the snack table is grown in a lab. He knew what Daisy was thinking because he’s an Inhuman with telepathy. The gift allows him to see his opponents attacks coming and dodge them. The others in the room are ordered to clear out so that Kasius and his guests can get a private viewing of Daisy. Coulson’s team discuss a plan. Coulson wants to check out the Kree technology on level 35. Kasius wants Daisy to demonstrate her Inhuman abilities. She’s reluctant, but eventually quakes one of Kasius’s henchmen. Lady Basha is immediately interested in purchasing Daisy, but Kasius uses his possession of the “destroyer of worlds” to lord over Basha. Kaisus pays Deke for bringing Quake by handing him a single rhodium token. Kasius wants to know more about the prophecy and tells Deke to let him know if he comes across any other time-travelers. Daisy asks the telepath about the ceremonies. He’s come to terms with it, but the others don’t know. Families sell their Inhuman children for a chance to survive, but if they don’t perform the families will pay. If they tell them what happens at the ceremonies then the others won’t be able to do what needs to be done. Coulson and May pull Deke aside. They ask about Daisy and Deke tells them that it's “all good” and lies about sending Daisy to a lower medical floor where they believe Simmons is. They ask about level 35, but Deke says he’s never seen it. Coulson says they need some Kree tech to investigate the surface of Earth. Coulson lets Deke hear the transmission from Earth. Deke agrees to go help, but says he needs to gather a few things. Mack and Yo-Yo get eyes on Gunner. Mack is upset that Yo-Yo framed Zev and let him die even if it was to save his own life. Yo-Yo is willing to do what they need to do to survive. Yo-Yo says she can scare Gunner without hurting him and promises Mack that they won’t lose themselves in this world. Sinara and another Kree are following them. Kasius asks Jemma for a drink. She goes to get him a glass of water, but Sinara grabs her and throws her onto her knees. Kasius brings in Daisy and the telepath. Kasius asks Jemma and Daisy again about how many other time travelers there are. They lie, but the telepath tells Kasius that they are telling the truth. Kasius wants Daisy to tell the story of how they came through time. Daisy tells him a series of half-truths. Kasius then asks Jemma to tell the same story in order to check for inaccuracies, but she tells the same tale. The telepath confirms that they’re telling the truth. They’re taken away. Sinara is suspicious, and Kasius shares the feeling, but they have other more pressing concerns. Deke, May, and Coulson begin their attempt to infiltrate level 35. Deke gets the doors open, and they head inside. Daisy asks the telepath what just happened. He explains that he can read minds and communicate with other minds. Kasius doesn’t know he has that gift. He says he also read Kasius’ mind and saw shame. Once the gala is done, he’s going to destroy the Lighthouse and everyone on it. Yo-Yo and Mack try to intimidate Gunner to get him to pay Grill what he owes. They threaten to steal the package he’s supposed to get from level 35 May, Deke, and Coulson find a lab. There’s a Kree scientist at work. When the scientist leaves, they have a look around. They find the package; it's a human child. Mack and Yo-Yo realize what the package is. Gunner is furious that they threatened his child. He says people like Mack don’t deserve a child. Mack loses it and starts beating Gunner until Yo-Yo pulls him off. Deke tells Coulson and May that this is the only way people can have kids. Humans don’t have children anymore. Deke says they believe they’re sterilized through food. The babies are designed to be more likely to be Inhuman. May found a file on the computer showing that Daisy is in Kasius’ custody. They realize Deke was lying and must have sold her out. He tries to explain, but they’re interrupted by Kree entering the room. A fight breaks out. They defeat the Kree, but Deke gets stabbed. More are coming. May sends Coulson to interrogate Deke. She stays behind to face. May and Sinara fight. Deke tries to explain why he did what he did. Coulson suspects Deke is going to sell out the people on the surface. Deke reveals that his mother was one of the elders who was killed by Kasius. His father took her place, and he was sent to the surface as punishment. It was his voice on the message to Virgil. Coulson is skeptical and wants Deke to prove he’s trying to help. Coulson asks for the payment Deke got for Daisy. Deke hands it over. Coulson says that buys him some time, but he still thinks safer to be without him. The SHIELD team imprisons Deke in a sealed room. They leave the rhodium token with Gunner. Mack opens up to Yo-Yo. He was able to get over losing his real kid, but not the virtual Hope. He wonders what kind of father and person that makes him. Yo-Yo reassures him. Grill shows up and tells Mack that Gunner paid him off and that Mack fits right in with them. Kasius’ first gala guests arrive. He introduces Daisy, destroyer of worlds, as the grand prize. A man in the crowd tells Kasius to forget the exhibition. He pulls off his mask and it's Fitz underneath. He requests that Daisy fight to the death. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Kree Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Kasius (Kree) Category:Deke Category:Sinara (Kree) Category:Grill Category:Ben (NuHuman)